Keiko Kimura: Shinigami in Death City
by xMoonRosex
Summary: Keiko Kimura is a young soul reaper who is not with the Soul Society. She watches over the people in Death City without outing herself as a soul reaper. She meets a young meister named Maka and a weapon named Soul Eater. Keiko does not remember her childhood. What will happen to Keiko when Soul Reapers storm Death City in search for this young Shinigami? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Luna. This is my second story, my first one is Suki: Pure Blood vampire and Fairy Tail wizard. Now, this second story is going to be a little different. My first story was a crossover of Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight. This story will be a crossover of Bleach and Soul Eater. The cover of this story is Keiko Kimura, the main character of this story. Anybody who is reading this, please review me. I would highly appreciate it. **

I have walked the streets of Death City a thousand times. All those times, I have protected the innocent from hollows and other harmful spirits. I am a Shinigami, or a soul reaper, though I do not belong to the Soul Society. I am not held down by silly rules and regulations. Some may ask how I have gotten in this position, and I wonder this myself. My mornings start when I brush my short blue hair and put on my kimono. I jump on my sandals and eat some noodles and I am ready to start the day. Ever since I came to Death City the death of hollows has gone up and the citizens have been happier. I heard that there is an academy nearby in Death City and I thought about going there so they could help me. Then I thought, what if they think I am taking their job? So I have stayed away. I have magical properties and I don't want them to think I am a witch.

As I walk the streets of Death City, I can see everything. That's when I heard the scream. My eyes flashed and I broke into a run toward the source of the scream. A young woman is in the clutches of a hollow. The hollow is about medium size with scales all around its body, he flashed large yellow pointed teeth; the sight of it makes me sick.

I can't sit around any longer, I slowly intake a deep breath and bellow at the hollow. "I AM KEIKO KIMURA!" I say as I bring out a huge buster sword, "AND I AM HERE TO KILL YOU."

The hollow laughed and in a guttural voice he spoke. "You are but a child. How could you defeat someone as powerful as me? It is my lucky day." He laughed. "I get two courses this fine evening." With a wave of his scaly hand, Keiko was suddenly bound with darkness, she had no choice but to let go of the sword and she winced as she heard the clang of the holy metal hit the ground. I had no choice but to accept this was the end for this poor woman, I had failed, and I felt like it would haunt me forever.

A guttural scream woke me up from my pity daydreaming. My eyes flicked up at the hollow, which now had let go of the young, terrified woman who now ran down the alley and away from this. I could not believe my eyes as I look up at the hollow once again who now swats in the air, trying to find the source of his pain. "SHOW YOURSELF!" It screamed, now desperate. I chuckled as I watch the silver flashes make arcs around his body and suddenly the hollow exploded. All that is left is a blue soul, as the hollow dissolved; I was able to break free from my shadowy bonds. I slowly walked over to my sword and picked it up and put it in its scabbard at my side. "I am sorry Usagi, please forgive me." I found myself begging.

A girl with a scythe walks over to me, I watch her and she watches me. I suspect she is from the DWMA. Or something like that. I had not realized that academy taught people how to protect themselves. The girl stopped in front of me and she was looking at me. "My name is Maka, are you ok?" The girl named Maka asks. I nod and reply, "Yes, thank you, but I assure you I had it under control." Maka's scythe glowed and turned into a white hair boy with a sash on his head and his hands in his pockets. He walked over to the hollow soul and took it in his hand, and then he thrust it into his mouth. "Looks like you were in a bind to me," he said with a chuckle. "Soul, this is not the time to make jokes!" Maka says with a sigh. "You looked like you really needed help, and that woman was about to be eaten." Maka rolled her shoulders and looked into the distance, "If anything, think of it as we did it for her."

I looked into the distance with this girl named Maka and smiled. "Yes, thank you for saving her when I couldn't." Soul yawned behind me and exclaimed, "I'm hungry! Maka let's get something to eat." I couldn't believe my ears. This boy had eaten a soul AND is still hungry. On top of all that, it was around midnight. "How can you eat so much?" I ask. Maka laughed, "Soul can eat at any time, day or night." She said as she ruffled Soul's hair. "Hey, you want to join us?" I thought about this and slowly nodded. "Yes, I think I'd like that very much." And with that, I had made two new friends. Maka and Soul were an odd couple, but sometimes odd is good. For once, everything feels right.

A soul reaper stands on a roof that overlooks the alley where a hollow attacked a woman and was saved by students of the DWMA. But something didn't settle right. He hadn't seen the girl in the blue kimono before. She said her name was Keiko Kimura. She held a sword and she didn't have a partner. She was a soul reaper. He held out his hand and a black butterfly fluttered onto it, suddenly a portal appeared and he saw his guard captain. He bowed in respect. "Captain, Renji here, I am here to report an unauthorized soul reaper in Death City." Renji said in a rough voice.

"Good job, Renji. Head back to the Soul Society." The guard captain says with a smirk.

**Chapter 2 is now posted, so all reading this there is a chapter 2 to read. **** Thanks -Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'm trying to make this story longer than the first. Both are still in progress though. 6 people have looked at my story! That's good. So, let's get on with this. **** -Luna**

"Squad Captain, we are ready to go to Death City," Says Renji. "The Soul Reapers going are Ichigo, Rukia, Me, and you, Squad Captain." Renji reported. "Good," Captain Byakuya said. "Let's depart everyone!" Byakuya declared as he walked through the portal. Ichigo and Rukia nodded to each other and went into the portal while holding hands. Renji followed in the rear with a frown on his face, and with that the portal closed behind them.

"Mmhm! This ramen is really good!" I said as I have eaten my 5th bowl of ramen. Maka laughs and replies, "I can tell! You've had five bowls already." I blush and look at Soul who is on his 9th bowl. "How has Soul not taken all your money to pay for the ramen?" I say as I chuckle. "I wonder that all the time," says Maka as she looks at Soul.

"Well thank you for the ramen. By any chance, do you go to the Death academy in that big castle building?" I ask, voice curious.

"Yea, it's called the DWMA. Death is the headmaster. Meisters like Maka team up with weapons like me and together we kill monsters for souls. Weapons like me eat the souls and after 99 monster souls, and 1 witch soul, I will be a death-scythe, one of Death's personal weapons." Soul explains.

"Wow. That's intense," I respond. "I knew that is a school, I just didn't know what exactly you guys do." I say while I sit back in the chair. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school now?" I ask.

Soul and Maka look at each other with wide eyes and hurriedly gets up from their chairs. Maka slams money down on the table and they run out of the café. I sigh and I slowly get up and I leave a tip. As I walk out of the café, I feel a certain shift in the spiritual air. Slowly, my eyes scan the horizon, but find nothing out of the ordinary. I shake my head and I think I am imagining it. I walk to my house when I feel another shift in the spiritual space. I stiffen and turn around; I slowly pull out a knife as I look around again. "Who's there?" No one answers and I growl. "I know you're there!" I hear a rustle and I suddenly dart out of the way as pink flower like knives soar next to me, trying to cut me.

"You have fast reflexes, for a noob," says a male voice.

"We are trying to apprehend her, not kill her, Byakuya!" says a female voice.

I look around me and I suddenly see four figures around me, all floating in the air. No, they're not floating, they're standing. "You're soul reapers too?" I question.

"That is correct, Keiko," says a red haired man with tattoos.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, staring up at him.

"Last night was quite a show, I enjoyed it very much. I AM KEIKO KIMURA! AND I AM HERE TO KILL YOU!" laughed the man with the red hair, while he mimics my voice.

I grit my teeth and throw the knife at him. "Shut up! I was going to save that woman!" I say.

"No, you were about to get killed, along with that woman." Says the orange, spikey hair boy, "from what I've heard, anyway."

I ball up my fists. "From what I understand, you all are soul reapers under the Soul Society," I say, watching them nod their heads, "and with that, you all are put down by rules and regulations that is the Soul Society." I look around, "I mean no harm, I have not hurt an innocent soul, and I did not run away from the Soul Society." I look at the dark haired girl, "all I remember is being here, alone, without a family." Then I look at the dark haired man with the white coat, "So what will you do with me?"

"That is not our decision. Our orders are just to apprehend you and bring you to the Soul Society to be judged," says Byakuya.

"Question," I say, looking at Byakuya, "have I done anything wrong?" I ask.

"Well," Byakuya starts, obviously thinking, "No, you have not broken any rules."

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"Enough of this squabbling!" the dark haired girl says, "My name is Rukia, and we are here to recruit you."

My eyes widen. Recruit!? No one has recruited me for anything, why would they want me? Why am I so special? "Why?" I ask with a whimpered voice.

"You have survived 16 years on your own, or so you remember, that is a great accomplishment, mentioning you have a big soul. We think that you would be a good addition the Soul Society," says the orange haired boy.

"But you would have to abide by our rules," says Byakuya.

"And you can't kill any of us," adds Renji.

"We would love to have you," says Rukia with a smile.

I sigh and I look at these people. "Fine, but only if I can be assigned to Death City," I say.

Byakuya smiles and nods, "Deal."

That night I walk the streets of Death City, I realize for the first time that after tonight I will not be alone. I do not know why or how, but I cannot remember anything from my childhood. The first thing I remember is waking up in an alley in Death City. I was alone and cold and I was in a white robe. I found my blue kimono in a shop. I "borrowed" it that night, and I've worn it ever since, though I have of course, washed it. Later then, I received a job at the café and had enough money to buy a small house. Ever since I have been killing hollows without recognition. I am finally ready to move on with my life. That was my last thought before I walked into the portal going to the Soul Society.

**I love to type. And I love this story. So later today I will work on chapter 3. So readers, stay tuned. **** -Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Luna here. Chapter 3! WOOHOO. 19 people have viewed my story and I got a review! Thanks everybody! BTW, I do not own any of the animes that I use, but I do own Keiko. SOO yah. –Luna**

Maka hadn't seen Keiko in several weeks. Her and Soul had looked everywhere for her, but she is nowhere to be found. When they had met Keiko, she hadn't been the type to run away. And what had she run away from? Maka just wished Keiko would come back. Believe it or not, Maka really got attached to Keiko in the short time she had met her.

"Hey Maka, what's up?" Soul asked. He was clearly worried about Maka. Sometimes Maka daydreams, but even then she's sometimes listening to her surroundings. But the Maka now is just all the way in daydream land. "Is this because of Keiko?" Soul received no answer and he sighed. He made a promise to himself that he and Maka would look for her when they got off of school. Being missing for several weeks is not a good sign.

"Hey dunderheads! Wanna watch me surpass God after school?" A booming voice asked. A female voice giggled, "Blackstar's going to jump off a really tall building after school. It's in this abandoned alley!" Tsubaki said cheerfully.

Soul looked up and shook Maka. "Yah, we'll be there." Soul knew Maka needed something else to think about.

After school the gang went to the abandoned alley. "Hey guys, watch THIS!" Blackstar exclaimed as he jumped up to the roof of a building. Blackstar was waving his hands and moving about, not thinking about if he's going to fall or not.

"Blackstar, be careful!" Tsubaki yelled up at Blackstar, her eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry! I'm going to surpass GOD!" Answered Blackstar.

Maka sat down against a wall of a neighboring building. She stared up at the sky with worried eyes when she saw something falling. It was small and it glittered like the sun. Maka squinted her eyes and shielded her face against the sun, and that's when she saw it. A huge blue dragon speeding toward the glittering thing. Maka stood up quickly and called to the others. "Look! At the sky!" The dragon picked up the glittering object and it came closer to the ground. "We need to follow it!" Maka exclaimed. "You want to go toward the menacing blue dragon?" Soul asked, he looks at Maka like she finally hit the deep end. Maka ignored him and broke into a run, she smiled when she heard his footsteps behind her.

The dragon landed in the forest outside Death City. It circled around an object. As Maka neared the dragon she gasped when she saw the object was a girl. Maka slowed as she got closer to the dragon. Its scales glittered like the sun, light reflected off of them in a way that was magical. It picked up its head to look at her and he showed his teeth in a menacing gesture. "Whoa," Soul whispered. Soul directed his attention to the girl wrapped in the dragon's body. He shook Maka softly and pointed to the girl. "Maka, look." Maka looked at the girl and let out a gasp as she recognized who it is. "Keiko." Maka said as she ran toward the unconscious girl. The dragon growled at Maka, but he stopped when Keiko slowly started to pet him. "Shhh…" she whispered. "It's ok Usagi…" Keiko coughed and moaned, she had a knife protruding from her chest.

Maka screamed when she saw the dilemma Keiko was in. The knife looked so deep. She ran and knelt down next to Keiko. "How did this happen?!" Maka asked, her voice squeaked. I chuckled and quickly takes the knife out with lightning-quick speed and suppresses a scream. "Assassination…" I muttered a phrase and suddenly her hand glowed. She gently put it over my wound and let out a moan. "Are you ok, Keiko?" Soul asks. I smile and I look at him. "Merely a flesh wound."

Tsubaki couldn't believe her eyes. Maka and Soul seemed to care so much about this girl who she didn't even know. She hadn't even heard of a girl named Keiko before. This girl must be the reason why Maka was daydreaming so much and why Soul looked so worried. Why hadn't she been introduced to this Keiko before?

"COOL DRAGON!" Blackstar walked up to Keiko and bellowed out a great laughter up to the dragon. "Thanks," I respond weakly. "His name is Usagi." I smile at my great dragon. "His name means 'moon.'"

Ulquiorra couldn't believe he lost her. He had been so close, and he would've succeeded if that stupid dragon of hers hadn't swooped in and saved her. She is a hard person to track down. Keiko is only a soul reaper, just a lowly soul reaper, but her magical abilities are off the charts. The only reason he could have landed the knife blow is because she didn't expect it. That's her weakness, being too arrogant to see what's different. As Ulquiorra took to the skies, hopping along the clouds, each time he would step on a different space a spiritual step would appear, and disappear just as quickly. He stopped when he saw the tree patterns in a forest were irregular. He frowned and stepped closer to the ground, while still being in the air. By hopping from tree to tree he scanned the ground, he could feel her spiritual pressure. He was sure it was hers. Finally, after several minutes of searching, his hard work paid off. There she was, and that damn dragon was with her. To his surprise, she was not alone. A group of kids were with her. He stopped suddenly. Ulquiorra had to rethink his game plan. They could easily overpower him with their numbers. He had to be clever. So he hid and hatched a plan.

**Review me and tell me what you think. -Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so hi everyone. I am happy with my views on both my stories. I am glad people are at least looking at my stories. I have gotten some reviews that I will take into consideration. BTW, I do not own any of the animes that I use, but I do own Keiko Kimura. –Luna**

"Thank you, Usagi." I said to my big blue dragon. "You can leave now, I'm safe." I said with a smile. With that Usagi nodded and started to glow a bright blue, and turned into a huge buster zanpaktou.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maka asked, she could feel her temper rising.

"I was recruited," I answered. I knew this day would come, and I had been avoiding it.

"I thought we were your friends!" Maka yelled, her voice rising with her temper.

"We are friends, Maka!" I yelled, "I was alone, and when I had the option to not be alone, I too it!"

"Stop this you too!" Soul yelled, getting in between Maka and Keiko. "Friends don't fight!" Soul said looking at Maka, and then Keiko, "So just grow up! This is totally uncool of you guys."

They were bickering like children. Ulquiorra watched the children after the dragon turned into a zanpaktou. They were vulnerable. Keiko might be able to protect herself, but she could not protect everyone. And then he saw her.

"Hey guys!" Patty yelled with Liz and Kidd close behind her.

"I thought we were going to meet in the alley!" Liz said as they got speaking distance from the rest of the group.

"Yah, what the hell guys? It took me an hour finally get my outfit ready, symmetry is SO hard to get these days." Kidd huffed.

I laughed, "You're funny looking," I say to Kidd.

Kidd looked at Keiko and frowned, "and who are you?"

Keiko grinned at Kidd and strode to him, "Keiko Kimura, how do you do?"

Kidd looked over Keiko from head to toe with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping before he said, "You'll do." Kidd grinned, "Welcome to the gang."

Ulquiorra looked at the short girl with the hat that had just arrived, the one they called Patty. He picked a flower and tied a string to it, and then he threw it into Patty's line of sight. Then he waited.

Patty was glad the gang had a new member, Kidd looked happy, Sis looked happy, so she was happy. She ran around as she skipped; only Patty had mastered it. Then she saw a pretty flower.

When Patty arrived at flower, it edged away from her. Patty frowned in confusion, she'd never see a flower run away before, and so she took two steps forward. Then it edged away from her again. She again took two steps forward.

After several minutes of this, Patty arrived at the tree line. Then she saw him, but it was already too late; she never had a chance to scream. He had grabbed her.

"Hey, has anyone seen Patty?" Kidd asked.

Liz sighed and looked around, "She probably was chasing a butterfly and went into the forest."

I frowned, "Does she do this often?" I asked, looking at the gang.

Kidd nodded, "Yah, sometimes, she can be a little flighty sometimes."

"And because we are both Kidd's weapons, Kidd has to fight with the two of us, to make it symmetrical." Liz sighs, "I swear, you're going to get us killed one day." Liz says.

"I'll help you guys find her, I can take to the skies." I said, trying to be helpful.

"There's no need," said a man with wriggling Patty in his arms.

I gasped and stared at him with clenching fists, "Let her go, Ulquiorra!" I yelled.

Ulquiorra laughed an evil laugh, "No, not until I have you, so I can kill you!"

I narrowed my eyes and huffed, "not if I can kill you first," I said as I pulled my zanpaktou from its scabbard.

"A duel, just you and me," I declared, "Let Patty go."

Ulquiorra smirked and pushed Patty towards the gang and Liz held her with her arms around her, whispering reassuring things.

Ulquiorra held out his finger and suddenly smirked, then a sudden, overwhelming flash of light devasted the earth around the gang, but surprisingly, the green light never touched them.

It was amazing. Maka could tell the green light was deadly. It was more than a light, it was a force; a deadly force.

Soul couldn't stop staring at the blue light that radiated from Keiko. It looked like it was battling the green.

Keiko has earned the respect of Blackstar. This was incredible.

Tsubaki smiled at the power that radiated from Keiko.

Patty loved to look at the pretty green and blue lights. They were so pretty.

Liz was scared out of her fucking mind, this scared her almost as much as ghosts scared her, and that was saying something.

Kidd was floored; this was art, a perfectly symmetrical defense. There was no better sight than this one. Well, Kidd took great joy at looking at his symmetrical house, but still.

I couldn't keep this up much longer. I was using my spiritual energy; I knew that after this I could not protect my friends any longer. "I-I'm sorry," I whisper, slowly the blue light retracts into nothing. That is when I fell.

Ulquiorra grinned, when he saw Keiko fall, he pulled back his cero. Then he laughed, he had done his job. Keiko was out of business. Ulquiorra could not sense any spiritual pressure coming out of her, it was all gone.

Ulquiorra turned his back and made a portal back to base. "My mission is completed," was all he said before he stepped into the portal and was gone.

Maka knelt down and held Keiko in her arms, she was breathing, but barely. "K-keiko?" Maka asked as she softly shook Keiko. "We need to get her back to the DWMA," Soul says softly.

With that, they took Keiko back to the DWMA infirmary, hoping to undo the damage.

**That is the end of the chapter. Please review me, yes; Keiko did lose her spiritual energy, just like Rukia did in bleach. -Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, Luna here. Chapter 5 is here. I am happy with the results of this story so I am happy to continue it. –Luna**

Maka, Soul Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty, all waited patiently outside the infirmary door with grave faces. Keiko was just past the door and inside the emergency room.

"This is my fault," Maka declared with a trembling lip.

Tsubaki came over to sit next to Maka and held her in her arms, "Shhh, don't say that. That bad man was there for Keiko, whether we were there or not."

"But we were her weaknesses," Said Soul.

"How is that?" Blackstar asked.

"Alone, Keiko could've handled him on her own," Kidd said, "If she were alone, she wouldn't have anyone she needed to protect."

"Does anyone know what she did, exactly?" Soul asked.

"She unleashed the spiritual energy that was locked away inside of her," Stein said as he walked out of the infirmary. "She honed it to be a protective shield against whatever attack the attacker gave."

Maka stood up at the sight of Stein. "Is she going to be ok Doctor Stein?"

"Well, I am not entirely sure," Stein said, "She is not human, obviously, but I do not know exactly what she is."

"She is a Shinigami, a soul reaper," a short, dark haired girl said as she walked up to the group.

"A Soul Reaper?" Maka asked, looking at the girl. "What's that?"

"A god-like being that protects the innocent from monsters, or hollows." The dark haired girl said again. "My name is Rukia, and I am a soul reaper."

Stein looked Rukia up and down and nodded, "I presume that is not your actual body?" Stein questioned.

Rukia looked surprised, then she nodded carefully, "You are right… this is not my body, but I did not kill anyone for it, if that's what you are thinking."

Stein was deep in thought, "Keiko's soul is gone." Stein said gravely.

"It is not her soul that is gone, per say, it is her spiritual pressure, but a part of her soul is not with her." Rukia said. She looked sad and continued, "the same thing happened to be a while ago," Rukia's gaze swept around the room, "it is hard to retrieve what was lost, but it is not impossible."

Maka nodded, now very determined, "what do you need us to do?"

Rukia smiled and thought, "First we need to find her zanpaktou, and I think he was called… Usago?" Rukia frowned, "that doesn't sound right."

"Usagi," Soul said, "I remember it because it turned into a dragon."

Rukia nodded, "Yes, there are spirits inside our zanpaktous, each one is unique and has special properties."

Kidd coughed and made his outfit symmetrical. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"What special properties does Usagi have?" Tsubaki asked.

"Usagi is the dragon of light, his natural color is white, but when the light reflects off the scales it emanates a blue color. He is fierce, but he protects his master well. If you tell him you are going to help, and if he deems you truthful, then he will help you," Rukia said, "and guys, his help is crucial."

When the group was getting ready to go, Rukia added, "I have valid information that there was a giant blue dragon sighted going into the South Cave in the forest just outside Death City."

"Thank you, Rukia," Maka said, "This means a lot to us."

"WAHOOO! LET'S FIND US A DRAGON!" Blackstar bellowed.

Usagi was not happy. He made a home in the nearby cave and waited for his master. His master said she was safe, and now he couldn't feel her anymore. Her presence was gone, though she was not dead. Usagi would feel it if she was dead. He was deeply worried, and he didn't know what to do.

The gang searched the forest vigorously. It wasn't that hard to find Usagi, he was a big blue dragon after all. Before going into the big cave, the gang tried to figure out a game plan.

"Rukia said we need to tell Usagi we are here to help Keiko." Maka said, "So this should be pretty easy."

"Nothing is that easy "Kidd said, "There has to be some symmetrical angle we could use… Damnit!"

"What is it, Kidd?" Liz asked.

"I left my protractor at home," Kidd replied. "I deserve to die!" he yelled as he squirmed on the ground.

Liz smacked her forehead and sighed.

Patty laughed at Kidd and started to make fun of him.

"Anyway," Soul said, "we need to do this the coolest way we can."

Maka nodded and looked at the cave. "Let's do this."

The gang, minus Kidd, Liz, and Patty, walked into the dark cave, with absolutely no plan. Not knowing they would be walking into a trap.

"The plan is working perfectly," said Rukia. "They don't suspect a thing."

"Excellent," Said Ulquiorra as he stepped through the portal, arriving in an alley at Death City.

Rukia turned into Envy, "God, I hate that body," Envy said.

"You did a good job," said Ulquiorra. "Are you sure you led them to the South Cave, and not the North Cave?" He asked.

Envy nodded and relaxed against the wall while standing up, "That is correct, I know what I am doing."

"I am sure that you do, Envy," Ulquiorra said while yawning, "That's why I found you; I had heard very good marks about you."

"So what's exactly in that cave I sent the children to?" Envy asked, extremely curious.

"The cave is full of hollows and witches, those children won't last very long." Ulquiorra said without emotion.

**OK. So, that is the end of chapter 5. Just too clear things up for any confused readers; Envy is from Fullmetal Alchemist. She can change forms at will. She took Rukia's form and led the gang into a trap. **** Readers, I ask to please please please please please PLEASE, REVIEW ME! Thank you. -Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's Luna. I apologize for the long time it took me to update this story. I was busy drawing chibis. So anyway, let's start this. –Luna**

I woke up to a splitting pain in my skull. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself in a white room with an annoying beeping sound and pinches at my wrists. I didn't like it; I didn't like it one bit. My breathing came fast, so the beeping came faster. My heart raced harder and harder, so a machine was more urgent. I felt boxed in and weak, I screamed as I jumped out of bed, and fell to the ground shaking. What was wrong with me? I could barely move and my pulse was racing.

"Oh, no!" A woman said as she ran into the room, she had a white doctor's uniform on and short yellow-orange hair. I couldn't stop staring at her eyes.

A second later, I felt the woman lift me up and place me gently on the bed, I couldn't stop holding on to her. She was so warm and I was so cold. "Where am I?" I asked with wide innocent eyes.

The woman smiled warmly and I swear I saw her eyes pulse and suddenly I felt soothed. I sighed and smiled a warm smile.

"My name is Medusa," the woman said. "And you must be Keiko," Medusa said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled at this kind woman, I could feel myself trust her entirely. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

Medusa sighed and shook her head, "a couple of hours."

"Where are the others?" I ask, feeling sleepy and loose. I could have sworn I could hear my voice slur.

"They went outside the city, other than that, I don't know." Medusa replied. She looked around the room, then back at Keiko. "Do you know what happened to you?"

I clenched my fist and nodded, "Yah, I lost my spiritual energy protecting the kids." I said as I yawned into my damp pillow.

"Yes, that was very brave of you, Keiko," Medusa said as she retrieved something out of her pocket.

I frowned and willed to keep my eyes open, but they wouldn't have it, but before they closed I could've sworn I saw a black snake. Then I felt an uncomfortable pinch on my wrist and my world went black. I did not have any happy dreams that night. Only nightmares of snakes.

As Maka and the gang walked into the cave, something did not feel right; the air was warm with bodies. Maka instantly stopped and stiffened. "Guys, stop." Maka said as she looked around.

"What is it?" Soul asked, he looked at his partner with worried eyes.

"Hey guys, where's Kidd?" Tsubaki asked as she looked around frowning.

"You'd think we would find a big blue dragon by now. He's probably intimidated by my awesomeness!" Blackstar said with a shrug.

"I don't think Usagi is here," Maka said, her voice trembling slightly as she pointed to the main cavern.

The cavern was huge. It was huge, and filled with hollows of all shapes and sizes. The hollows were formed in a circle around a tall figure with blue hair. He had his back to him as he spoke.

"We are waiting for the friends of Keiko, when they arrive we will seize and kill them. Bring them to me first, though. I want to be the one who delivers the final blow." Said the blue haired man.

An inattentive hollow turned around, clearly not listening and made a horrible guttural noise from his mouth when he saw the gang. All the other hollows turned around and growled too. The blue haired man stepped forward.

"Well hello there, I was just talking about you." The blue haired man said, "My name is Grimmjow." He said with a shrug. "And we are going to have some fun."

Maka gritted her teeth and held out her hand. "Soul, transform."

Soul grinned and nodded; he closed his eyes and let the surge of energy course through his veins. Suddenly he was a scythe in Maka's hand. The other weapons did the same and prepared for battle.

Kidd finally woke up from his reverie and looked around. The others except for Liz and Patty were nowhere to be found. Kidd got up and looked at the cave; the entrance was sealed with giant boulders.

"This is not happening." Kidd grumbled.

"Maybe we should go back to the academy," Liz offered. "It's not like we can do any good from out here."

"No, we need to help them. I have a really bad feeling right now," Kidd whispered, looking up at the boulders. "I hate this! These boulders are NOT symmetrical at all."

"THAT'S what you're worried about?!" Liz screeched. "Our friends are in trouble and THAT'S what you are worried about?"

"Well…" Kidd pondered.

Kidd was on the brink of giving up. Then he heard it. Flapping wings. Kidd looked up and grinned as he saw the magnificent blue winged dragon, Usagi. Usagi landed and looked at Kidd, then at the cave.

"It looks like you need some help, little human." Usagi said in Kidd's mind.

"The cave is blocked, we were looking for you. Keiko is in trouble, she's sick and we don't know what to do."

"Indeed, my master's spiritual pressure is gone, a part of her soul, gone. She can no longer see or hear me. I want my master back and you are going to get her back for me." Usagi said.

"First you need to open the cave door." Kidd looked at the blue dragon up and down and smiled, "you are so magnificent, your body is so symmetrical, it's perfect!" Kidd said gleefully.

Usagi turned the boulders to nothing but useless rubble. Kidd nodded and had Patty and Liz hand in hand, and then he went into the cave.

**Again I apologize; it took me awhile for me to write this. Writers block and drawing chibis. Please review me and tell me how I did. PM me anytime. –Luna **


End file.
